


入幕之宾

by backtosillend



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend





	入幕之宾

*  
黄旭熙睁眼的时候很惊讶，他以为他已经被绑着石头沉进公海里，没机会见到第二天的太阳。  
李永钦没动他。黄旭熙从床上坐起来，环视一圈，咧嘴笑了一下。他甚至让黄旭熙在他的房间过夜了。  
黄旭熙从地上抓了裤子穿上，走下楼看见李永钦坐在桌前吃早餐。黄旭熙拉开椅子坐下的时候他连眼睛都没抬，带着那副金边眼镜看ipad。  
家里的早餐永远是中式的，煮了白粥，桌上放着一盘白灼菜心，两笼虾饺。黄旭熙有一次午饭前喊了饿，所以他在的时候陈姨会多煎两个荷包蛋和几块培根。  
李永钦很少动筷子，偶尔舀一勺白粥送进嘴里，眼睛依然盯着屏幕。他这副样子，黄旭熙更觉得有趣。  
黄旭熙低头捧着碗喝白粥，斜眼去瞥李永钦，李永钦看都不看他。  
他又盛了一碗，动静很大地吃完了，擦完嘴，把碗一推。  
“我吃好了。“黄旭熙说。他把手伸到桌子底下狠狠地摸了一把李永钦的大腿，施施然站起来。  
李永钦猛地抬头，黄旭熙笑嘻嘻地吮了一下刚摸过他大腿的拇指，说，“多谢款待。“然后大摇大摆地走了。  
李永钦看着他的背影，黄旭熙走路时肩膀摆动牵动背部肌肉，像头凶狠的年轻狮子。  
他嘶了一声掀开睡袍低头看自己的大腿，黄旭熙的指痕红艳艳地横在他大腿内侧，像块便签贴一样提醒他发生了什么。  
*  
黄旭熙在家里晃膀子晃了三四天，李永钦每天早出晚归，黄旭熙无聊到开始对陈姨煲的花生丁香猪尾汤挑咸拣淡。  
鸡骨威打电话来约他出来打撞球，黄旭熙撂下调羹去了之后发现肥肚陈也在。  
“有没搞错？“黄旭熙骑摩托来的，把摩托头盔砸到鸡骨威身上，说，“你不告诉我肥肚陈也来？“  
鸡骨威把头盔放一边，“干嘛？你不喜欢啊？“他勾住黄旭熙的肩膀说，“肥仔说他请客嘛。李老板又分了两家按摩店给他，他赚死了。“  
黄旭熙阴沉沉地不说话。肥肚陈一来就带了好几个店里的小姐，半个撞球馆被搞得像鸡店，一个小姐踩着高跟鞋哒哒哒地凑过来扒黄旭熙的皮夹克，捏着嗓子说，“靓仔，我帮你拿外套啊。“黄旭熙一抖肩膀，她接住皮夹克，又问，“靓仔喝什么？我们这里有……“黄旭熙一抬手止住她，“你职业病啊？这里是撞球馆，你不分成的。“他随意地挥挥手指走到一边，“拿杯咸柠七。“  
这几个小姐他都面生，看样子都是新来的，也不认得他，只当他是混得好的年轻马仔。  
肥肚陈在桌边打撞球，他肚子太大，一弯腰肚子就抵住桌面，他都够不到球，努力一打，白球击空了。他直起身从外套内兜里掏出一张手帕擦汗，笑着说，“哎呀，阿熙来了啊。“  
黄旭熙头都不点，叼着烟俯下身击球，紫球入袋之后他直起腰，深吸一口，把烟从嘴里摘下来弹烟灰。  
他听到一些消息，德叔死了之后有很大一部分产业要易主，李永钦这几天忙里忙外就是因为这个。  
“阿熙最近在忙什么？“肥肚陈是潮汕人，讲话又慢，黄旭熙没耐心，用球杆敲敲桌面，“到你了。“  
肥肚陈又擦擦汗，把球杆递出去，说，“威仔来打吧，我有点累了。“鸡骨威马上接过去，一副殷勤样子。  
“听说沙田那个跑马场要盘给阿茂，“肥肚陈说，“那是个大生意啊。“  
黄旭熙咬着烟，双手撑着球桌，眼睛直勾勾地盯着那颗黑球，那个小姐端过来一杯咸柠七，黄旭熙喝了一口，把它放在桌沿。  
肥肚陈看他没反应，又说，“不如你和我一起干怎么样？你去找李老板把跑马场拿下来，所有收益我七你三。“  
黄旭熙转头看他，在飘起来的烟雾里很轻蔑地皱着眉咧了咧嘴，“你七我三？“  
肥肚陈抓着手帕在下巴上揩了揩，改口说，“你四我六也可以。“  
黄旭熙嘴角扯了一下。球桌顶上挂着的灯有飞虫不停地嗡嗡撞上去，冷白的光从上面照下来，黄旭熙的脸一半是亮的，一半在阴影里。他头发全都梳上去，露出额头，他眉骨很高，眼睛隐在里面，眼神又深又暗。  
“这不归我管。“黄旭熙说。  
肥肚陈压低声音说，“你也可以向李老板提提要求嘛。“  
“你为他干了那么多事，总不能白干吧？“肥肚陈短粗的手指攥着那块小小的手帕，擦了擦额头，“真是好鬼热……“他四处环顾着喃喃了一句，又接着说，“李老板不是不通情理的人。你也要为你自己打算打算……“  
黄旭熙依然看着那颗不动的黑球，它就在一个绝妙的位置，白球一击它就可以轻松入袋，但鸡骨威早没有心情打球了，正拿着球杆搂着一个穿桃红色吊带衫的小姐亲热。  
鸡骨威很瘦，瘦到能看见他胸口上一条条的肋骨，所以他叫鸡骨威。但他偏爱胖女人，这个小姐的桃红吊带衫被她撑得像比基尼三点式，鸡骨威瘦骨嶙峋的手在她的屁股上来回抚摸。  
撞球馆冷气开得不足，黄旭熙觉得一阵烦闷。  
“打算？“黄旭熙说，“打算什么？“  
肥肚陈又开口了，黄旭熙不想听他到底说了什么，他张着嘴的样子像条砧板上的鱼。  
鱼开始吐泡泡，一个泡泡破裂在他耳边，“你替他做掉了德叔……怎么也得拿点报酬吧？“  
黄旭熙甩手把烟头摁灭在桌沿，揪住肥肚陈的衣领把他摁在球桌上，碰翻了那杯咸柠七，杯子落到地上摔碎了。  
“肥肚陈，“黄旭熙死死地掐住他的脖子，很快他的脸因为缺氧涨成猪肝样的紫红色，“饭可以乱吃，话不能乱说。“  
肥肚陈徒劳想要扒开黄旭熙的手，不停地翻着白眼，喉咙里发出“喝喝“的声音。  
黄旭熙不紧不慢地说，“德叔是我一个人干掉的。你能有今天，都是因为我一个人朝那个老不死的开了八枪。听懂了吗？“  
肥肚陈艰难地点点头。  
黄旭熙笑笑说，“你最好还是谢谢我，肥肚陈，别不识好歹。“  
他松开肥肚陈，肥肚陈立刻脚下一软，从球桌上滑下来跪到黄旭熙的皮鞋旁边。黄旭熙朝他的脑袋踹了一脚，肥肚陈像只大肚青蛙一样翻倒在地，黄旭熙说，“别再让我听见你乱说话。“  
肥肚陈一边点头一边用那块小小的手帕捂住额头，它很快被血浸湿了，血珠滴答滴答地流下来。  
黄旭熙招手叫那个小姐，“再拿一杯咸柠七。“  
*  
黄旭熙交过一个女朋友，李永钦安排的，是强哥的三老婆生的女儿。她是耶鲁大学心理学硕士，黄旭熙跟她约了几次会，一次在山顶，一次在游艇，然后他就跟李永钦说，“能不能分手？“  
能不能和自己的女朋友分手这件事还要问别人，黄旭熙习以为常。他连袜子起球了要换都是李永钦开口的。  
那时他们正在一家风景很好的透明餐厅吃饭，李永钦问他，“你不喜欢？“  
黄旭熙说，“她讲话我都听不懂，还有，“他吐吐舌头，一副倒大霉的样子，“她在床上像杆咸鱼啊。“  
李永钦愣了一下，大笑起来。  
他笑得几乎呛到，站在一旁的服务生想上前，黄旭熙走过去示意不用，拍着李永钦的背给他递了杯水。  
李永钦笑完了，抿了口水，说，“行吧，不喜欢就分手。“  
他眼睛还是弯的，笑得耳朵充血，脸颊泛红，像个调皮的小孩，“你还年轻，“他找到黄旭熙的手，准确地握住，放在脸上贴了一下，“没必要那么早结婚。“  
他抬头看黄旭熙，因为角度问题，在黄旭熙眼里他显得比平常弱势，目光透过睫毛被打磨得更柔和。  
“你还能再多陪陪我。“李永钦说。

李永钦身边没有过什么呆得时间长的东西，黄旭熙除外。  
黄旭熙还是个细路仔的时候李永钦就把他抱在膝盖上谈生意，在欢姐开的冰室里给他点一杯冻奶茶，多加一勺炼乳。  
黄旭熙吃奶油西多士吃得整张脸都黏糊糊，李永钦一边听着生意上的事情一边给黄旭熙擦脸。  
“阿华的小儿子上个月从美国回来了，风头很劲，连端了三个场子，前天还砸了强哥的一家酒楼。“  
手指上有果酱，黄旭熙想把它塞进嘴里吮，被李永钦拦住，“唉！好脏的！“然后抓住他的手，仔细地一根手指一根手指地帮他擦干净。  
“好不好吃？“李永钦问他。  
黄旭熙睁着眼睛点头。他那时候还不太会讲白话，只是眼睛滴溜溜地转，想吃什么就直接伸手去拿，李永钦全都给他。  
“小孩子不可以吃太多甜的，“李永钦告诫，又放软语气说，“回家让陈姨给你蒸腊肠饭，想吃吗？“  
黄旭熙又点头。  
“四眼和俄国佬的货轮生意被他截了。四眼的那个印尼老婆被剃光头发丢进海里，他们的女儿……“  
李永钦伸手止住，示意他不用继续。  
“想尿尿吗？“李永钦把黄旭熙从膝盖上放下来，“让欢姨带你去厕所好不好？“  
黄旭熙乖乖站好，把手交到欢姐的手里，一步三回头地被带走了。  
李永钦挥挥手，事情又继续。  
“他们的女儿刚满月，也被丢下去，气温太低，当晚就被冻死了。“  
李永钦没什么表情，把刚擦过黄旭熙手指的餐巾纸团成一团丢到一边。  
“他想和我们一起分老挝市场……老板，你看怎么办？“  
李永钦不做声，过了一会儿说，“孩子小，一个人走了太孤单。墓园在哪里，过几天我带束花去看看。“

黄旭熙当然安然无恙，这一次或是后来的每一次。他很快成长起来，坐在李永钦的旁边，背挺得很直，像张拉满了的弓，别人给李永钦斟茶时是他伸出两根手指在桌上叩谢，他是李永钦延伸的影子，或是手里一把好用的枪。  
李永钦第一次使用他是他十六岁，李永钦把枪交到他手里，问他，“旭熙，你愿不愿意帮我做件事？“枪很凉，但是带着李永钦的体温，黄旭熙握紧枪柄，受蛊惑似的点点头。  
他那时候还和现在很不一样，参加了学校的标枪队，每天放学之后加训一小时，李永钦会吩咐厨房给他多炖碗猪骨汤。  
黄旭熙现在想来，李永钦是不是早就等着这一天。他在看见那个脏兮兮的六岁男孩的时候，是不是就已经看见了这一天。  
黄旭熙长大的这一天，黄旭熙为他所用。  
事情比他想象的简单太多，李永钦早就安排好了一切，山顶别墅里空无一人，安保系统和监控提前关闭，黄旭熙走进浴室，对着那个人的左眼开了一枪，红的和白的一起迸出来，浴缸里的水变成一种污浊的粉红色。  
穿在外面的校服衬衫沾上了血，黄旭熙把它脱下来，丢到盥洗池里，掏出打火机点上火烧掉。一根烟抽完，衣服也烧得差不多，黄旭熙把烟头丢进马桶里冲下去，把枪塞进后腰，按原路返回，门口有李永钦的司机在等他。  
路上他买了两碗咖喱鱼蛋粉，不知道是不是因为在长身体，他每天晚上都饿得很快。  
到家的时候李永钦还没睡，急急地走过来问他，“有没有事？“  
黄旭熙摇摇头，李永钦很自豪地搂住他的脖子，在他额头上吻了一下，说，“我就知道。“  
黄旭熙当天晚上坐在厨房一个人吃完两份鱼蛋粉的时候想，他可能真的有点天赋吧。  
这是他能做到的事，这是他能做好的事。这事很简单。  
咖喱鱼蛋粉洒出来了一点，汤也凉了，但味道还是不错。黄旭熙意识到他已经长得比李永钦高大了。  
*  
黄旭熙出海玩了几天，回来的时候晒黑了，扣子解开一半，敞着胸膛，抹的防晒油还没洗，油光发亮的像个被富婆包养的内裤男模。  
李永钦坐在沙发上查邮件，黄旭熙凑过去，把墨镜推到额头上，嚼着口香糖对李永钦喷出一个薄荷味道的笑，“有没有想我？“  
李永钦皱皱鼻子，说，“别碰我。“  
黄旭熙笑得更大，露出森森的牙，说，“一点都不想我？“  
李永钦站起身来就要走，黄旭熙抓住他的手腕，说，“讲真话，你是不是很想我死掉？“  
“出于什么原因都好，“黄旭熙用右手戴的那枚戒指慢慢滑过李永钦的手背，问他，“你是不是每天都在想，我到底什么时候能死掉？“  
李永钦低头看他，想要把手抽出来，黄旭熙不让。  
黄旭熙笑笑，催促说，“你说啊，我在听。“

黄旭熙把李永钦摁在沙发上扒裤子的时候还天光大亮，客厅是地中海风格，一整面墙都是落地窗，阳光照进来，一切都无所遁形。  
李永钦要扇他巴掌，被黄旭熙伸手挡住。  
“你还敢……！“李永钦威胁他。  
黄旭熙说，“你怕我操你，但我不怕死，你想想，是我们两个谁输了？“  
李永钦骂道，“你他妈脑子有病！“  
黄旭熙说，“谁让你养了只有病的狗？“  
他把李永钦的腿搭在手臂上，把他整个身体对折起来，慢慢地压下去，“做事得冒风险，这是你教我的。“  
李永钦双腿大开，挂在黄旭熙手臂上的腿细弱地发着抖。“你认真的？“李永钦说，“你别后悔。“  
黄旭熙笑了一声，说，“我认真的啊。“  
“李生，“他像掰一颗橙子一样掰开李永钦的屁股，“他们说的对，我替你干了那么多事，总得拿点报酬吧？“  
“我都替你杀人了……“黄旭熙凑近李永钦的耳朵，“还不敢强奸你吗？“  
*  
黄旭熙和李永钦的关系并非一直牢不可破。男人最想要的是什么，钱和女人，黄旭熙无牵无挂，来者不拒，照单全收。  
李永钦从不过问，偶尔陈姨会打电话来说，“李老板今天在家，问你要不要回来吃晚饭“。黄旭熙总是挂了电话赶回来，但是说实话，李永钦真的希望等到他吗？  
黄旭熙的人生只会有一个终点，某天李永钦等不到他回家，隔天抬回来一具已经冰凉的尸体。他早没有家人，李永钦替他入殓，像了却一桩大事。  
他多活一天，这个未来就更清晰一点。

黄旭熙睡过几个男人，在他还处于对李永钦的盲目崇拜时期。他偷偷地从李永钦书房里拿了他的钢笔，又在自己耳朵相同的位置打了一个和李永钦一样的耳洞，他复制了一部分的李永钦进他的生活里，最后是睡男人。  
那几个男人都细胳膊细腿，喷很重的香水，熏得他头晕。没胸没屁股，比最干瘪的鸡还没味道，黄旭熙没操进去，他们吸出来之后黄旭熙就给了钞票让他们走。  
回家之后李永钦正好从楼上下来喝水，客厅是暗的，只开了厨房一盏灯，李永钦问他怎么这么晚，黄旭熙只说有酒局，绝口不提他半小时前怎么去嫖了几个男人。  
李永钦不多问，跟他说早点休息。他穿着睡袍，带子系紧勒出一小截腰身，看起来很好握。  
黄旭熙意识到他的确是喜欢女人的，他床底下藏着的色情杂志封面都是丰满的大波妹，但李永钦不一样。  
他想得到李永钦——这是他的奢望。  
但如果他从一开始就在接受李永钦的施舍和恩赐，他有什么资格去得到李永钦呢？  
在那个晚上，黄旭熙倚在厨房门框上目送李永钦上楼，他想到了答案。  
接受李永钦的施舍，接受李永钦给他的所有东西，直到李永钦什么都不剩下，什么都给不出来，只有一个他自己。  
*  
李永钦屁股里流的水滴到皮沙发上，聚成一滩，他扶着靠背跪在沙发上，黄旭熙从后面操进来，用力得沙发都发出咯吱咯吱的声音。  
在阳光下，李永钦的身体显得很白，黄旭熙深色皮肤的手抓住他屁股的时候很有冲击力。他把头埋进手臂里，小声地喘息，黄旭熙把他的腰往下压，屁股翘得很高，像个羞怯的新娘或欲求不满的人妇。  
黄旭熙嗅着李永钦脖颈间的味道，是他最熟悉的味道，甜美的，瓜熟蒂落般的，馥郁的味道，是他得到奖赏时的味道，他得控制自己才能不用牙齿狠狠咬下，像咬破一颗葡萄一样把李永钦吞进肚里，只是慢慢吮吸。  
黄旭熙的手向前伸去锁住李永钦的喉咙，把他的头抬起来，“叫给我听，好不好？“  
李永钦像只躺在他手里，被折断翅膀的鸟。  
“你别……太过分……“他断断续续地说。  
黄旭熙俯下身，他们皮肉相贴，像两只正在交媾的野兽。  
“我很过分吗？“黄旭熙问，亲吻着那个和他位置相同的耳洞，他的在左边，李永钦的在右边。  
他说，“我来拿我应得的东西而已。“


End file.
